Second Chances: Lessons Learned
by jtbwriter
Summary: Rick faces his greatest challenge as a father, can he make the grade?
1. Default Chapter

SECOND CHANCES: LESSONS LEARNED  
  
Rick is facing his greatest challenge as a parent,  
Can he make the grade? This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"It's after 1:00, you know your curfew is 10 on a school night!"  
  
"I forgot, I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" Robin replied, shifting from side to side.  
  
"You bet it won't happen again, you're grounded this weekend!"  
  
"That's not fair, I've never blown my time in before, and I was supposed to go to a concert this Saturday! Mom, you understand, tell Pop, it's ok", the girl pleaded.  
  
Laurie looked at Rick, then shook her head, "Divide and conquer doesn't work here, Robin, you heard your father. Besides, you have paperwork to turn in if you want to go to summer session, right? You can get all that completed this weekend."  
  
"But it's not right, you guys just don't understand!" Robin stormed out of the room, leaving Rick with a churning stomach. He turned to his wife, growling, "What does she mean, we don't understand, I understand just too well, 3 hours past her bedtime is 3 hours doing.well, you know!"  
  
"I guess we've been spoiled, darling," Laurie sat down on the sofa and patted the place next to her. Rick took the hint and plopped down, his stomach unknotting as she rubbed his neck. "After all," she continued, massaging his tense muscles, "Robin has always obeyed the rules we laid down, but then again, she's never been a college sophomore before. The problem is, you remember what boys that age think about, and she's about to find that out. That's the "you don't understand", part."  
  
Rick turned to look at her, then put his arms around her, kissing her. "When did you get to be so smart, Mrs. Simon?" he whispered, as she returned his embrace. "When I married you," she sighed, "Remember, we agreed never to let Rob or Robin play us against each other, all family decisions we would make together."  
  
"Well, I think this time you get to talk to her, sweetheart, I'm the lightning rod here, see if you can get her to tell us what was so different this time." he returned, nodding toward Robin's closed door.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Simon," she grinned, getting up and dodging a swat as she went past him. Watching her go, he shook his head then headed to the barn to close up.  
  
Laurie knocked on the girls' door, waiting until she heard a reluctant,  
  
"come in". Entering, she saw Robin lying on her bed, facing away from her.  
  
"Can I ask you something, honey?" she said, perching on a chair opposite her youngest. After a moment, Robin turned, saying, "What?" "When did you stop going out with Jonathan?" Laurie watched her daughter's jaw drop, then continued, "No, I haven't been following you or listening to your phone calls, but when did you decide not to see him anymore?"  
  
Robin sat up, then facing her mother, blurted, "When he didn't want to take no for an answer." She looked down not meeting Laurie's eyes, until she heard the sharp intake of breath, then saw her expression of fear. "Oh, Mom, no, he didn't, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, Jonathan kept saying if I really cared for him, and I told him if he loved me, he wouldn't force me to choose, you know, to  
  
show it that way." Robin turned red, then dived into Laurie's arms.  
  
Her mother held her and rocked her, saying, "it's all right, you did the right thing." Finally, Robin raised her tear-streaked face, and told her, "I didn't mean it when I told you and Pop you don't understand, because I know you do. But when Rob's friend Mike asked me out, I thought it would be nice to be with someone new, and you know Rob wouldn't run around with a jerk."  
  
Laurie sat back, "Well, was he?" Her daughter nodded. "Yeah, I'm afraid he is, the bad thing is Rob doesn't know it. That creep wanted the same thing Jonathan did, only he made me get out of the car when I wouldn't go up to Crystal Point with him. I had to get a ride home with Tasha, and she wasn't too happy with Mike either!"  
  
Her mom went white with anger, and Robin immediately grabbed her hand, "No, Mom, whatever you do, don't tell Pop tonight, he'll go ballistic." "You're right, he'll go off, but your father will have to wait in line, of all the disgusting, Neanderthal stunts to pull," Laurie stood up, then exhaling, said, "The only wrong you did tonight was not telling us what happened when you came in, I know you can handle yourself, but this kind of thing could have gotten out of hand if Master Mike Kincaid didn't like your answer." Taking Robin by the hand, she said, "I want you to tell your father the whole thing, I know if you wait it'll get harder to do."  
  
"Oh, no Mom, he'll." No," Laurie interrupted, "He won't because nothing did, but I want him to have a talk with Rob about his friend, ok? If we don't say anything, both your Pop and your brother will feel we didn't trust them."  
  
Robin got off the bed, then looking at her mom, asked, "How come you and Pop know so much about this stuff?' "Oh, we're not that old! Your father was quite the ladies man, at least according to your Uncle A.J., and me, well, I had 18 years to wait for him, I saw what happened to all the girls who "couldn't wait", even with your Uncle Steve, I never felt like I had to, to show I cared about him. Besides," she smiled at her girl, "Steve and Jaime were always meant for each other, just like your Pop and I, after all, good things do come to those who wait!"  
  
The two embraced, then Robin opened the door, and going into the living room, saw Rick sitting on the sofa, pretending to read a file. He looked up quickly, then opened his arms as Robin came over, hugging her as she said, "I'm sorry, Pop, I should have called, but something happened and I didn't want you to get mad."  
  
Laurie watched his face as she told Rick what Rob's friend had pulled, then went to him as he started to get angry. "Of all the slimy little snakes, how dare he come to this house and then try to, where's Robert?" "Rick, calm down," Laurie put a hand on his shoulder, "Rob is at his finals study session at Gary's, he told you he would be spending the night. As for friend Mike, Robin handled her part fine, We need to speak to Rob about this tomorrow, then this goes no further." Her husband stared at her, as Robin looked at both of them, then quietly said, "Pop, thank you for believing me, I know I should have told you right off. It won't help anything if you go beat him up or something. I just won't go near him again. The other girls know about what he tried, they think he's scum already."  
  
Rick glanced at Laurie again, then turned to Robin, "Ok, we'll talk to your brother first. Then we'll see where it goes from there. But that little punk is never to come in this house or be around you or your brother again, capice?" Laurie gazed at Rick, then smiled, "Capice? I haven't heard you say that since Chicago." Robin puzzled, repeated, "Chicago, oh, you mean when  
  
Pop and Uncle A.J. were your bodyguards." She yawned, then said, "well, I'll let you guys settle your part, I'm going to bed."  
  
Hugging them both good night, Robin went to bed, as Laurie went around turning off the lights, then came and sat next to Rick. For a moment, he was quiet, and then he put his arms around her. She rested against him for a moment, then said, "Darling, thank you for listening to Robin, and me. I'm just as angry as you, and just as scared for what could have, well, you know." He kissed the top of her head, then answered, "It's the thought of what that punk could come out with about our girl that bothers me now. If he spreads one story about her, well, we'll talk about it in the morning".  
  
"For now," he grinned, "let me remind you about "capice" ". Lifting her up, he carried her laughing to their room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"What did he try to do?", Robert stared at his sister, as she sat next to him in his car. Robin looked down, then repeated, "He wanted to go up to Crystal Point to make out, and I said no. He called me a baby and a.. cheap squaw. Oh, I didn't tell Mom or Pop that part, they were upset enough that he was such a jerk! He told me to get out of the car, so I did and just then Tasha came by, and saw him leave me. She was so mad; we drove to Taco J's and talked until almost 12:30. That's why I was so late, and Pop was so steamed!"  
  
Her brother turned, then surprised her by hugging her, saying, "I'm sorry, squirt, I'm really sorry." "Oh, Rob, it's not your fault, you didn't know he was a pig. You'd better call Mom and Pop, though, they already said they don't want either of us near Mike again." Robin glanced over at him, "I could have Ramona give me a ride home if you want to see him after class."  
  
"Thanks. That'll be as good a time as any. If I didn't have to graduate in a couple of months, I'd beat the crap out of him, but I never heard him say anything that awful before, guess he behaved himself just long enough to fool us." Rob stared straight ahead, "I guess this what Mom used to talk about, the friends you choose sometimes aren't the friends you deserve. I always thought it was funny when Mike would make fun of my idea to work in some kind of law enforcement, now I know why he used to call me "Chief", it sure wasn't a compliment!"  
  
His sister shook her head, "I don't care what that moron thinks, Working with Rob as a sheriff would be great, but so would forensic police work! I wonder what Pop will say?" Rob grinned at her, "Well, I know for a fact Grandma won't like it any more then if I became a P.I. like Pop or Uncle A.J.!"  
  
He got out of the car as the bell rang, "Well, time for my test, I'll see you before my final exam tomorrow."  
  
Walking into his lab test, Robert saw Mike Kincaid in his usual place, only he was demonstrating his new toy, a palm sized video camera. As Rob came up behind him, he was describing some exploit to Tose and Rand, ex-teammates who always seemed to be rubbing the younger Simon the wrong way.  
  
"Yeah, the little bitch got out of the car, and took off with that Tasha, but I got plenty of footage with Tamika up on the Point. Wait until she sees how I work her into the snuff footage, AVC will pay big bucks for it!" Hearing this, Rob angrily confronted Kincaid. "If the person you just referred to is my sister, I think you and I have something to discuss,  
  
outside!"  
  
Startled, his former friend held his hands up, "Hey, back down, Chief, um, Rob, I was only joking. I didn't know Robin didn't want to go to Crystal Point, I feel bad about the whole thing, tell her I'm sorry." "Oh, you're a sorry piece of work, all right, but if you are planning to do anymore of that porno filming of yours around here with any of my friends, you'll have me to answer to." Turning to go, he found himself facing the stupid face of Tose, who snarled, "You know what happens to snitches, don't you, they disappear." Rob stared at him and said, "Pity what happens when cousins marry, I guess I should have figured you out, Mike, by the company you keep. Excuse me, I'm going to take my test."  
  
Walking away from the seething ex-player, Rob realized he might have crossed the wrong guy, but decided he'd better talk to his father about Kincaid's nasty little business.  
  
Rick was just finishing up with a client when he heard his brother say, "Rob, how did your finals go?" Looking up, he saw his tall son in the doorway, grinning at A.J. as he described being the only one in class not to get sick dissecting a snake. "That's because the Chief showed you how to skin a rattler when you were, what, 14?, " A.J. teased.  
  
Laughing at the expression on their visitor's face, Rick briefly introduced his son and had the pleasure of the businessman's look of envy, as he shook hands with Rob and departed. "Son, I'm proud of you, you took the hardest science class and stuck with it," he said, patting Rob on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Pop, but, I have to talk to you and Uncle A.J. about something, um, can you take a couple of minutes off," he replied, clearly uncomfortable. "Sure, Robbie, A.J. we don't have anybody else, do we?", Rick answered, figuring this was about Robin and Mike Kincaid.  
  
"Nope, all done, let me lock the door and hang the sign, " A.J. got up and grabbing a couple of sodas for Rob and himself, sat down and listened as his nephew related what had Robin had told him.  
  
Both Simon brothers went white with anger as Rob told them the unexpurgated version of Robin's experience. Rick unconsciously crumpled his styrefoam cup as his son also told them what happened to the girl who did go with Kincaid. "Rob, this, this punk should be arrested, if this girl was underage, Kincaid is guilty at least of contributing to the delinquency, not to mention molestation, of a minor," A.J. said, angrily. "That's not all, Uncle A.J., I found out he's using campus facilities to make a snuff video, he thinks he's going to sell it to that video channel, AVC and make a bundle. I just can't believe he's actually doing this kind of stuff, and that he thought he could get my sister to go along with it!", the upset student replied.  
  
Turning to Rick, Rob looked at him and asked, "What do I do, Pop, I don't want to be a snitch, but what Mike and his goons are doing is really bad, I can't ignore it. Should I go to the Dean and report him?"  
  
His father looked at him, then said, "You said yourself, son, that what Kincaid is doing is wrong. I think you at least need to go to the college authorities and tell what you know. You're not a snitch when you protect your sister and your friends from a criminal, and that's what Kincaid has become."  
  
Rob looked at both men, then took a deep breath, saying, "I know what I have to do, I just needed you two to back me up." Rick got up and hugged his son, then glancing at A.J., told him, "I think one of us should go with you to the Dean tomorrow, I'm not saying Kincaid or his goons would try something, but just in case."  
  
His son shook his head, "No, Pop, it will be ok. I'm going by Dave's post tomorrow, he and I have been studying together, you know he's trying out for the police academy. I'll let him know what I'm doing before I go. I only have two tests left, and I promised Mom I was going to lunch with her tomorrow, so I'll see the Dean between classes."  
  
"All right, Rob, but you call if there are any problems. Your Uncle and I will be here until 3, then I'll meet your Mom at Linda's. Why don't you come by here and then we'll get your sister and go home together?" Rob laughed at his father's insistence and gave in, "Ok, Pop, I'll see you after school, I'm going to Ramona's to study then I'm taking her to dinner."  
  
After his nephew left, A.J. looked at Rick. "What time is Rob's first test?" "About 8 am, Laurie said she was going to meet him at noon, that's why we're driving separate cars tomorrow." The older Simon stared back at A.J. then grinned. "Ok, little brother, if we can wrap up the Caldwell appointment early, we can slip over to the campus and make sure Rob doesn't have any surprises. Don't mention it to Laurie, though, she'll only worry."  
  
'Yeah, like her husband isn't?" A.J. kidded, dodging a crumpled paper. "Come on, let's grab some take out and surprise her," his brother replied, ignoring the bait.  
  
After dinner, Rick told Laurie and Robin what Rob was going to do, watching his wife's reaction of equal parts worry and pride in their son. Robin was quiet, and sensing she was blaming herself, Rick glanced at his daughter and said, "Honey, if you're thinking you helped cause this situation, don't. From what Rob said, this Kincaid and his buds would have tried this with someone else, and something worse could have occurred up there." Her mom sat next to her, and putting an arm around her, added, "Darling, you know you did the right thing, and so will your brother. Now, you go study, so that when you and Rob meet after class tomorrow, you can tell him you did your very best, ok?"  
  
Robin nodded, and then hugged both of her parents. "I love you guys, I can always depend on you to be there." She got up and grabbed her books, only to have Laurie take them from her, saying, "I'll set up your study area, you get yourself a snack."  
  
As soon as her door closed, Rick held out a hand to Laurie, who took it and sat next to him, as he put his arms around her. "Just hold me, Rick, I can't help being frightened for Robbie. I know they're just stupid kids, but what if they try something?" Her husband stroked her hair, and replied, "Rob's going to tell Dave, you remember, the campus security guard. They study together and he promised he'd alert him to what those fools are doing. He'll be all right." She kissed his cheek, sighing, "I know you're going to check up on him, just don't let him know, he'd be crushed if he found out." "Don't worry, sweetheart, A.J. and I will be careful. Now, how about a movie? I'll even make the popcorn!  
  
" he offered.  
  
"Deal! I'll lock up the barn while you pick which one to watch." she laughed, then stopped to kiss him again. As she went out through the kitchen, Rick smiled. Somehow he didn't think they'd make past the opening credits.  
  
The next day crawled by slower and slower. A.J. couldn't get the Caldwell case done before 10, and when Laurie went to run errands before meeting Rob for lunch, Rick decided they had had enough. Both Simons were almost out the door when the main line rang, and Rick grabbed it first.  
  
"Simon and Simon Investigations".  
  
"Mr. Simon, thank God you're there, it's Ramona. Has Rob called you this morning?"  
  
Rick frowned, then felt something cold in his stomach, "No, honey, he was supposed to have two tests this morning, and then meet his mother for lunch. Aren't you both scheduled to take your English test today?"  
  
The girl's voice quavered, "Yes, Mr. Simon, but Rob hasn't come to class yet. I told the professor something must have happened to him, that he's never missed a test before, and he let me out to call you. Do you think I should see if he's still with the Dean?"  
  
Rick looked at A.J., who was already dialing the administration offices. "No, Ramona, we'll do that. You just go back to class and tell the teacher that we're looking for Rob and see if he'll let him take the test at another time. I'll call you as soon as we get a hold of him." "Thank you, sir, I'll do my best," she replied, sounding calmer.  
  
Rick ended the call, then saw his brother's face go white, "Thank you, Dean Anderson, we'll be right over. If we don't find him, we'll come by your office." Hanging up the receiver, A.J. looked at Rick. "Rob left his office at 9:45 this morning, he was supposed to be at his test at 10:30. The Dean is very worried; he says the information Rob provided confirms that Mike Kincaid and his friends have been running an underage porno video ring, and the college is going to bring charges. " The older Simon headed for the door, "Let's go, I want to check out the student center, Robin was supposed to meet Rob between classes, maybe she saw something."  
  
Lead footing it to the college, Rick and A.J. arrived a little after 12, and started looking for Rob's Corvette. Not seeing it in its usual spot, they drove over to the lot by the Campus Center, then spotted Laurie standing by the entrance to the parking garage. She looked over at them, and Rick saw her expression. "A.J., she knows something's wrong, we'll have to tell her." His stomach churning, he saw her coming over to meet them. Please, he thought, let Laurie be able to handle this, if anything happened to Rob.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Rick, I was supposed to meet Rob here, have you seen him?", Laurie said, coming over to the truck. He shook his head. "Sweetheart, Ramona called, he didn't show up at his last test, so she thought he might have called us." "I'm worried, Rick, it's not like him to skip a class, and, wait a minute," she frowned, "didn't he say he was going to see Robin between classes?" "Yes, he was going to meet her in the Campus Center." Just then one of the Campus Security guards came over to them.  
  
"Mr. Simon, did you come to move Robert's car?", he said, walking up to them. "No, Dave, why, where is it?", he replied, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "It's in the teachers parking area, I just spotted it, and I was going to ticket it until I saw you and Mrs. Simon here." Laurie grabbed her husband's arm, "Rick, what if Mike and those buddies of his did something to Rob after he talked to the Dean?" She turned to the guard, "Dave, show us where his car is, hurry!" Rick took her hand as he said "This way," and ran up the parking ramp.  
  
Reaching the teachers parking area opposite the darkened Student Center, Rick heard a strange thumping noise, and acting on instinct, called, "Rob, where are you?" His wife gasped and dropping his hand, raced to the small Corvette parked crookedly across a handicapped spot. "Robbie, where are you?" she cried, then all three of them heard a muffled yell, "Mom!" Laurie opened her purse, then shakily pulling out a spare key, opened the trunk of the sedan. As it popped open, they saw Rob, bound with tape, wedged into the small storage space. She dropped her purse, then tore at the bindings on her son and helped him sit up.  
  
Rick reached in and carefully pulled Rob out, saying, "Are you ok, Rob?" He took a deep breath, then nodded, "Yeah, Pop, just sore.  
  
Mike and Tose jumped me when I came out of the Dean's office, they called me a snitch. I told them all I did was put a stop to their stupid videos and that's when they dragged me to my car and stuffed me in. Tose must have moved my car up here 'cause tomorrow's Saturday." Laurie put her arms around him and said, "Thank God Dave noticed your car, we were waiting downstairs for you when he asked if we were going to move it,.."  
  
"Wait a minute, Pop, Robin, he's going to hurt her," Rob interrupted, glancing around and focusing on the Student Center. "We were supposed to meet in there, that's where Mike was going to do his next snatch film!" Laurie turned around, then seeing an open door into the building, told the Campus guard, "Is anyone supposed to be in there right now?" Dave pulled out his radio, then talking to his dispatcher, looked up and said, "No, but somebody activated a burglar alarm just now, and  
  
Captain Johnson of Phoenix PD is looking for you two, I'll have him meet us here."  
  
Just then a girl's scream was heard, then they saw someone closing the door to the building. Laurie bolted for the entrance, calling, "Rick, they've got Robin!" As Rob, A.J. and Rick ran after her, she reached the door first and flung it open, going inside as Rick frantically shouted, "Laurie, wait!"  
  
Reaching the hallway to the entrance, he was horrified to see the door slam shut, and when they got to the entry, found it was locked. "Dave, quick, we need your keys!", he yelled, as the guard raced over. Unlocking the door, all four went inside and Dave flipped the lights, only to see a disheveled girl come running from the opposite end of the hall. "Pop, Pop!" she cried, flinging herself into his arms. "They've got Mom! She stopped them from taking me away, and screamed at me to run. They're going to hurt her!"  
  
Rick put his daughter into Rob's arms. "Stay here, don't leave her alone, Captain Ron will be right here!" Come on, A.J," the three men rushed down the hall, then turned into a dark corridor where they followed the sound of fighting.  
  
Reaching a lighted gym area, they saw a couple of guys scuffling, and Dave pulled his weapon, calling out, "Security, freeze!" The students stopped in mid- scuffle, then one of them saw Rick, and yelled, "If you want to see your wife again, you better go after Mike!"  
  
Just then Captain Ron came in, as Rick demanded, "Which way did he take her?" The boy dropped his head, saying "He's going to film her drowning in the swimming pool, he's really sick!"  
  
Dave told Rick and A.J., "It's just down the next hallway, here's my keys just in case," tossing them to Rick. As they ran out, the policeman handed the guard an extra set of cuffs, then raced after the two brothers.  
  
Arriving at the pool area, the two men heard Laurie screaming, "Rick!", as he hurriedly unlocked the entrance. Going inside, they saw Kincaid trying to drag her toward the edge of the pool, her wrists bound in front of her. "Kincaid, let her go!" Rick called, and when he turned, Laurie pushed him away and threw herself to the cement.  
  
A.J. cocked his gun and said, "One move, mister, one move toward her and you're history!" The student froze, as Rick raced to Laurie's side, out of the line of fire and lifted her off the ground. Captain Ron ran in, then took charge and motioned Kincaid away from the pool as Rick held his wife and untied her wrists. "Honey, did he hurt you?", he growled, angrily looking at the student being led away. "No, he tried to slug me, but I ducked. He had someone grab me from behind, that's the only reason I couldn't escape with Robin. Is she all right?" Laurie anxiously looked at both of them.  
  
Sternly, Rick nodded, "yeah, just scared. I left her with Rob. We'll go find them." As they walked away from the water, she shivered, "Thank God you guys found me, he was going to throw me in and watch me die." Rick led her out into the hall, then suddenly turned and shook her, startling his brother.  
  
"Laurel Light Simon, don't you ever, ever, run ahead of me into an unknown situation again. He could have killed you both. Did you think of the fact Kincaid was willing to take both of your children by violence, what made you think you could go in there without a weapon?"  
  
Startled, she looked at him, then sputtered, "Rick, I know it was d..dangerous! But you heard Robin scream, I had to get to her, I know I should have waited, but." "But nothing, if you had waited even one minute, we would have been right behind you, instead of having to battle a locked door!," he yelled.  
  
Laurie gazed at him, then he saw she realized what almost happened. She took a deep breath, then said, "I'm sorry, darling, you're right, I didn't think of anything but getting to our daughter, but I could have put us all in bad trouble. I promise, I won't go anywhere without you next to me again." She glanced up at him, seeing his face soften. Laurie put her face in his shoulder, as he embraced her.  
  
"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, you scared me something awful, I know," he saw her shaking, "it's ok, darlin'," he kissed her, then held her gently until she calmed down. She snuggled against Rick, saying, "I love you " and kissed him back as he walked her down the hall. Seeing A.J. waiting at the entrance, Laurie went to hug him, saying, "I'm sorry, I scared you too, I guess". He shook his head, patting her on the back, then looked at his brother. "What are we going to do with her, Rick?" He put an arm around A.J. "I never want to find out!"  
  
Watching from the doorway of the Campus Center, Rob laughed at his friend Dave's puzzled expression. "What was that all about?" the guard wondered. As their parents came toward them, Robin answered, smiling at her brother, "Pop was just reminding Mom how much he loves her, he never gets that mad at anyone unless he cares about them." Dave shook his head, "You guys are lucky, those three just about went crazy  
  
when they thought you were in danger, now look at them!"  
  
Rob grinned, putting an arm around his sister and said, "Yeah, and I am never, ever going to take them for granted!" Robin agreed, then seeing her folks approaching, added, "Or forget how much they care!"  
  
Laurie saw their children waiting for them, and opening her arms, the brother and sister ran to them, taking turns hugging Rick and Laurie and their uncle. As they settled down, Rick shook Dave's hand, thanking him for his help. "No problem, Mr. Simon, I'm just glad I got to help catch the bad guys. One thing though,", he cocked an eyebrow at Rob, "I still have to have you move your car!"  
  
Groaning, Rob put him in a headlock, and went off to bring his car around to the entrance. Laurie saw her daughter gazing at the security guard, then with a pained expression glanced at Rick and said, "It's your turn to talk to her!" 


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Shh, I think I hear him coming!" Robin hid behind the sofa, as her mom went to the door. Rick ducked behind the kitchen door, as Laurie greeted Rob and Ramona. "I'm afraid its Refrigerator special night, I didn't get a chance to go to the store today!" "That's ok with me, Mrs. Simon," the girl replied, leading Rob in the house. Abruptly, A.J. flipped the lights and everyone yelled "Surprise! Happy Birthday!"  
  
The younger Simon stared, astonished, at the small group of people who seemingly came out of the woodwork, hugging and kissing and pounding on his back. He looked over at his mom, then embraced her, saying, "Thank you, Mom, you're the best birthday present I ever got!" Smiling, she said, "Robbie, with you and Robin, everyday's a birthday to me!" Making way for her husband, Laurie went to the kitchen with Ramona, and carried out a tray of chicken and one of steak, still hot off the grill. when they came back, Rob was in the middle of imitating Ramona's stall tactic, spilling a soda on her pants and having to stop and change.  
  
Seeing his girlfriend, he went over to her, saying, "You are such a fibber, next time you spill, I'll get you a towel and that's it!" As his sister laughed, Rob leaned over and kissed Ramona to thank her for her part in his party. A pang went through Laurie, she knew her son well enough to guess that Ramona was his one and only.  
  
Feeling tears coming, she made an excuse and slid into the kitchen, pulling the rest of dinner out of the refrigerator. Setting it out on the extra tables, she ducked back into the pantry, then grabbed a towel and mopped her face. Suddenly arms embraced her from behind, and she turned and hugged Rick, as he said, "He's all grown up, Sweetheart, I think your little boy is going to fly the nest."  
  
"I know, darling, and I'm so proud, but he'll always be the serious boy showing me how to feed the chickens. I'm just glad he won't be going far away, at least for the first year or so of training." She kissed Rick, as he added, "No, the Forensic Courses he took will really help him with the police science training. Rob is already planning to have him apprentice in Silver Rock when Andy goes on vacation. Did you tell Rob and Robin about your surprise?"  
  
"No, Rick, this is Robbie's day, but I think they'll both be pleased", she replied. "Well, I think you should, they keep hinting around about our trip to Los Angeles." he protested, then grinned, "I'll tell them if you're too modest!"  
  
Laurie swatted him, as he went out to the living room. Robin spied his grin, and going over to her father, hugged him and asked, "What's with that sneaky look, Pop?" "Got a surprise for you and your brother, but your mom doesn't want to take away from Rob's party. I'm going to tell on her though' after we eat!"  
  
After their guests had seconds and thirds of everything, Robin brought out the cake she had baked the night before, lit with 22 candles that brought tears to many of the adults eyes. Cecelia took one look, then pretended to have something in her eye as she searched for a Kleenex. Laurie pulled one from her pocket, catching Rick's glance in the process and making her laugh.  
  
"Here, Mom, my turn to give you one,"she whispered, watching her son take a big breath and blow out all the candles in one whoosh. A.J. put an arm around both women, "No waterworks until after he opens his presents, ok?" he teased.  
  
Rick waited until the last gift was opened before tapping his glass and proposing a toast to his son. "Here's to Robert, the best son," Rick's voice cracked, "a father ever had."  
  
His family and friends raised their glasses of punch and repeated, "To Robert", then the birthday boy put his drink down and tearfully embraced Rick, saying, "I love you, Pop, thank you!" After everyone started sniffing, Rick cleared his throat and added, "And here's to the woman who brought such wonderful kids into my life, Laurie, I love you!"  
  
Startled, she ran to his arms and hugged him, smiling and saying, "I love you, thank you for being a wonderful father!"  
  
As he put an arm around Laurie, Rick told Rob and Robin, "We also have a surprise for you guys, your Mom started writing again, and she just signed a deal for another book of stories about your Great-Grandmother!"  
  
"Oh, that's why you guys went to LA, you are too sneaky!" Robin laughed, as she and her brother took turns hugging their mom. "Yeah, that makes my birthday complete, because you started telling us stories the first night you stayed here!" Robert hugged her, then quietly added, "Thank you again for being our Mom!"  
  
Laurie hugged both of them, then said, "Thank you, Robbie, you taught me that a gift not used isn't a gift. My writing brought us together," leaning over, she kissed Rick walking by," and your great-grandmothers stories will keep our family alive for years to come." 


End file.
